


Sins Of The Heiress

by DiscipleCain



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, But An Overall Gutwrenchingly Horrifying Main Arc, Emotional Subplots, Explicit Language, I Repeat This Is Not Humanstuck, Karkat's Typical Speech, Multi, Not Humanstuck, Romantic Subplot, The Trolls Are Trolls, Zombiestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscipleCain/pseuds/DiscipleCain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earth became a relatively safe haven for Trolls that fled from Alternia, at least for those willing to take up new Earthly identities for the sake of safety. Each one escaped the imminent fate of culling through disappearing entirely from Alternia as if they never had been spawned on it in the first place.</p><p>When the Heiress fled, Hell followed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sins Of The Heiress

It's thought that humans would be elated to make contact with an alien race. The novelty of being able to speak with intelligent beings sounds wonderful, but the truth behind it is we are just as scared about being alone in the universe as we are of _not_ being alone. The reality of our universe was found out to be the latter.

Near the end of the twentieth century, in 1996, a pseudo-scientific organization known as 'Skaianet' was founded by four people. This organization was in the research of technologies that even by today's standards would be considered ludicrously advanced. Roxy Lalonde, one of the founding members, and her pioneering toward new technologies is what quickly uncovered the presence of an alien race. By what seemed to be unfathomably incredible dumb luck, and thanks to their efforts, the Alternians were discovered and just so happened to speak what is known to Earth as English.

Though directed entirely by trolls in their adolesence, as it was revealed to Skaianet that adults are banned from Alternia, their efforts to establish contact were reasonably successful. Caslin Stygal, Mialla Ajreda, Kiarda Nazira, and Almere Drizur were among the first contacted, trolls that would later join Skaianet as part of a program for Alternian Immigration.

This program was started to provide safe refuge for trolls that, due to their behavior or circumstances, would be in danger of death by means of routine culling or falling by the hand of another troll. There were worries of Earth not being accepting of an alien race, which would likely be the case with most, if not all, governments around the world. It was likely that humans would resort to what is shown in many movies and stories involving first contact with an alien species. Rather than risk letting that fear balloon out of control from the sudden integration of alien creatures, a proposal was made to allow Alternian Trolls to integrate as humans.

Thanks to superior technology and combined efforts between the humans and trolls of Skaianet, the Human Disguise Apparatus was invented- a device capable of visually and physically obscuring much of a troll's appearance to look human, made customizable by default. Some kinks existed in early prototypes, but all high severity bugs were removed during quality assurance testing. Trolls are still discouraged from wearing human hats, as the device does not always properly obscure phyical presence of horns.

Skaianet eventually expanded from it's founding four humans and first four trolls into a larger, but still very secretive, corporation dedicated to continued scientific discoveries and the integration of Alternians into Earth in early 2000. Come 2008, small communities were forming around the US and the program was beginning to develop more to make integration more seamless and easier for both corporation and client. Thanks to strict policies and enforcement, incidents were kept practically non-existent within the program. 

But this isn't about trolls and humans getting happily along with each other. There are no sickeningly sweet tales to be told.

An incident occurred when the Heiress Apparent to the Alternian throne, Feferi Peixes, fled from Alternia for being under threat by the current empress herself. 

A number of her acquaintances had soon followed in suit for their own reasons, though some left before Feferi due to the urgency of their circumstances. Though Skaianet was nervous about integrating the Heiress, they could not have turned down a troll in deep danger of culling. If she was kept out of sight and out of mind of the Condesce, it could have worked. Unfortunately, this was not the case for very long.

Three years passed after Feferi's integration in 2011 until eventually Skaianet's program was uncovered by the Condesce. This discovery led to the discovery of Feferi's absconding from Alternia, which led to the discovery of Earth, which led to a very upset empress. Earth's possession of nuclear weapons made them a colossal threat both to the Condesce and to themselves. Any attempt at an all out war would lead to massive casualties on both sides. This would normally be an acceptable loss for the resources Earth holds, and for the culling of the Empress to be, but any use of Earth's nuclear weapons would render the planet uninhabitable, and practically unusable. But, the Condesce thought of another more viable option.

Biological warfare.

Nobody could've prepared Earth for the ensuing apocalypse.

**Author's Note:**

> For any that are watching or are curious, I do fully intend to continue this work. However, the order and manner in which I write stories like this is way the hell out of order for the most part. Rather than confining myself to writing things in order, I technically dibble around with scene after scene until they start to come together and form something you can all read. I go through CONSTANT revisions of my own work, and read through it myself for quality assurance.
> 
> While it's difficult some days to get work done, because I'm frequently tired at night (which is usually when I work), I will still do my best to get chapters out when I can. Of course, this mean that my chapter submission rate will be incredibly sporadic. Chapters may take a week and a half to release, or they may take as little as two days to write and look over because of the amount of scenes I have already written.
> 
> Still, I do plan to finish this series one way or another, even though I have no idea how long that will even take. It could be in five months. It could be another year. Whenever it is, Homestuck itself will likely be finished before then, but that's no reason to not continue writing for such a wonderful story.
> 
> Anyway... I'm done gushing. Hope you're all fine with waiting!


End file.
